digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon picture books
Digimon picture books refers to a series of short Digimon books based around the Anime series Digimon Adventure, which were released around 2000 and 2001. Unlike other Book merchandise, these books are made for the younger fans in order to encourage them to read. The pages of these book mainly consisted of pictures and images from the Digimon Adventure series along with short amounts of text. The books were produced by young children's publishers Ladybird (UK) and Scholastic (US) and generally were below 100 pages. Digimon Madness Digimon Madness is a short 24 page picture book published by Ladybird Books Ltd on the 3rd of August 2000. The books pages, like the others, is mainly made up of pictures with a small amount of text. This book only covers the teams journey to the Digital world and the first couple of episodes of Digimon Adventure. Book Blurb: Digimon are digital monsters! Digimon are the champions! Digimon are the only chance Tai, Matt, Sora, T.K, Izzy, Mimi and Joe have to survive and escape from a world where massive digital beasts bent on destruction roam the landscape controlled by a mysterious evil force. Kari's tour of the Digital world This book was written by Michael Teitelbaum and published by Scholastic in 2001. It's made up of mainly images with a small of bit of text for 46 pages. The book is written in the point of view of Kari Kamiya and details the events of both Digimon Adventure, after Kari joins the team and introduces the DigiDestined, Myotismon, the dark masters and Apocalymon. It also covers Digimon Adventure 02, reintroducing the older original team, the new team, the Digimon emperor and the whole 02 adventure up to when Ken is defeated. Book Blurb: Who is the eighth Digidestined child? It's Kari! Now she can travel to the Digital World. There she, her Digimon best friend Gatomon, and their friend have lots of fun - and fight evil. Includes: * Lots of Digimon facts. * The identity of the five new Digidestined children! * Kari's Digivice and its amazing powers! * Move evil monsters than ever before. Filled with cool scences from the television show and lots of great picyures, this offical tour will prepare you for your own trip to the Digital world. Next stop.. Digiworld This book is a short book based around Digimon Adventure, which was published by Ladybird in the Uk around the year 2000. The book consists of only 25 pages which are full colour with only a few word per page and details the teams journey from there camp grounds to the Digital World. Book Blurb: When Tai, Sora, Matt, T.K, Izzy, Mimi and Joe are transported to a Digital world where nothing is as it seems, the Digimon are their only hope for survival and escape... Map of file island Map of file island is a book which was authored by J.E Bright and designed by Jeanette Jacobs for Harper Entertainment in the USA. It was first printed in October 2000 and sold in the US for $7.95 and for $10.99 in Canada. The book isn't actually a book but a large two sided, colour poster size map inside a book cover like sleeve. One the front of the map is a large image of File Island with the notable locations listed in yellow text which is surrounded by a boarder of Digimon the child have encountered. The other side is a list of the places marked on the front with a description of what events occurred when the children went there. Book Blurb: Hey Kids! Did you know that right now you hold in your hands they key to all the secrets of File Island?! From Devimon's seat of power in Infinity Mountain to Mount Miharashi, where the Digidestined first meet up with Meramon, to the Yokomon's cute village, you can use this map to follow along on the Digidestined's awesome journey and their quest to get home! Pull out the map and hang it up in your home! Pull out the map and hang it up in your room to track the Digimon Digital Monsters adventure everyday when you watch this megacool show on fox kids. Category:Merchandise